Tour Guide
by SniperCT
Summary: Set shortly before Overwatch is disbanded, Tracer hands off a potential new recruit for Mercy to show around.


_**(Based on Pharah's backstory, she's still in the military here, but attempting to join Overwatch.)**_

"Angela?"

Lena's voice rings from the doorway. I look up from my work and smile at the cheerful young woman. "Ja? What can I help you with?"

Her grin could light up a room. I know this grin, it means she wants something and I'm not going to be able to say no. "I just need you to babysit someone for a spell."

"_Baby_sit? What did you _do_ Lena?"

She puts on a faux insulted expression, pressing a hand to her chest and leaning back. "I'm 'urt that you'd say such a thing, luv. Assumin' I've done somethin'. I'll 'ave you know I just need to rush off an' do somethin' but I'm givin' someone the tour and I don't want to leave her stranded."

"What do you have to do that's so important?"

She bats her eyelashes at me. "_Please?_ I'll do anything!"

"Just owe me one, sweetie."

"You're the best, Angela!" She zooms in, popping next to me and nearly picking me up in an enthusiastic hug. She's gone out the door faster than I can blink. I call out after her. "Remember you have to come in for a check-up tomorrow!"

That girl gives me a headache sometimes, but her heart is in the right place. Between Winston's device and my medical work we'll keep her going. Tracer isn't going to disappear any time soon, not if we have any say in it.

I wonder who this mysterious person I'm supposed to be babysitting is. I walk towards the door, running through a mental list of the Overwatch candidates coming in next week. Most of them were on their final tests. Overwatch isn't particularly exclusive, but we do have to make sure candidates can handle the stress. If someone's being given a tour, they've already passed the security checks.

Standing outside the door is a tall, dark woman with broad shoulders. She looks tough and stunning in a crisp military dress uniform. Egyptian, by the colors on her shoulder. She smiles at me and I suddenly feel like my heart is going to melt.

_Be professional, doctor._ I hold out my hand, glancing at her badge and rank insignia. "Major Amari, welcome to Overwatch. I'm Dr. Ziegler and it looks like I'll be continuing your tour. I take it you're coming in next week?"

"My pleasure." The Major's grip is firm and warm. She nods. "I am with the morning group."

There were three scheduled for that morning. The morning batch is usually the ones with the most potential and I make a note to review her file. For professional reasons, I swear. Belatedly, I realize I've still got a grip on her hand, and let go. I'm positive my face is red. "I wish you the best of luck then. If you'll come this way, I'll show you our medical facilities."

"You were on the news last week. You looked rather angelic." she remarks, following me back into the medical bay. I fidget with a button on my labcoat as we walk.

Angelic? With the Valkryie suit I suppose one could say that but coming from her it nearly makes me trip over my own feet.

"Just doing what we're supposed to be doing," I reply, looking back at her over my shoulder and smiling. "Overwatch is more than just a police force. We respond to humanitarian crisis all over the world. Honestly, I prefer that sort of work. I detest the policing."

"If you did not have people like me watching your back, you would not be able do to your work." She has a point, and I hate it.

"Ja well, that's a necessary evil."

One of her eyebrows quirks up and I'm a little distracted by how attractive it is. "Are you calling me evil?"

"What? No, no! Of course not! It's just that...well I used to be a lot more stringent on it. But war has taken a lot from me and so many others. I've always thought there had to be another way."

Major Amari looks around the facility. It's incredibly advanced, and there are a half-dozen patients with critical injuries or advanced illness that I'm personally working with. "This is not a bad way. And what you did in Cuba last week is a good way, too."

"I will gladly watch your back, when I pass with flying colors," she adds, nodding her head at me and when she meets my eyes it flusters me. Good lord, I'm over thirty. I'm a _doctor_ doing some very important research, I shouldn't feel like some schoolgirl meeting her crush. A very tall, gorgeous crush. How long ago was Beth? Too long ago, that has to be it.

"I ah...right. Did Tracer show you the research lab, Major? It's this way. I think Winston is out so you won't get the full experience."

"She has not." The Major falls in step next to me. "You can call me Fareeha if you like."

"Then call me Angela."

She tilts her head at me and smirks. "Your name is Angela and they gave you wings. Someone has a sense of humor."

"Ja, I suppose." I catch myself tucking some of my hair behind my ears. God. "Are you going to be in town the whole week, or will you fly back out next week?"

"I am staying the week. I want to make sure I am fresh and ready to go." We stop walking and she turns to face me. "Do you have plans for dinner tomorrow?"

"Pickmeupatseven." I may have answered a little too quickly, there.

She throws her head back and laughs.


End file.
